the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Baby
Reginald McKee, better known as Master Baby, is a baby doll and the prince of Tastromea. Physical Master Baby is an average size with pale skin, blue eyes and no hair. Attire He wears a white bodysuit with pink hearts and yellow polka dots on it and three white bowties to hold it up, additionally he wears a white cap with pink hearts and yellow polka dots on it attached to the back of the costume. Persona Master Baby at first seems like a lively soul but is much more than what meets the eye. He is truthfully devious, troublesome and a master manipulator, he thinks very highly of himself and doesn't like when things don't go his way. However, he is also very intelligent despite looking like a toddler and claims himself to be Bedtime Bear's greatest rival. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 27: Bedtime Bear v Master Baby, Fortune Teller Fiasco, Alumni Assemble, Beachpalooza, High School Reunion, Discussion (mentioned), Evan's Adventure, Attack at the Amusement Park, Evan's Magazine, Party Foul, Detective Watson (mentioned), Milo v Master Baby, From Sydney to Stuffedgomery, Arrival and Departure Relationships Hunter Huntsman Master Baby and Hunter are friends. They have known each other as far back as when they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths and he is the first person Master Baby chooses in his mission to get revenge on Bedtime Bear in "Alumni Assemble", however there are some moments where Master Baby is angered by Hunter and thinks he is a complete imbecile as shown in "High School Reunion" and is once offended when Hunter reminds Master Baby of the fact they do an evil monologue for having revenge on Bedtime Bear every night as he states afterwards to find a place where they can sleep for the night rather annoyed. Overall they have an interesting relationship but Hunter always is ready to help him out in his plans. Banana Anderson Master Baby and Banana are friends, dating back to when they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths together. When reuniting in "Alumni Assemble", he is the second member that he recruits in his quest to get revenge on Bedtime Bear. He favors Banana over Hunter, much to the latter's jealousy as he has been unwaveringly loyal to him from the start. Master Baby appreciates that Banana takes his duties very seriously and is glad that he helps out in his plan for vengeance. Bedtime Bear Master Baby and Bedtime Bear are enemies. Master Baby has hated Bedtime Bear since they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths together and is jealous of him for multiple reasons such as his parents favoring Bedtime Bear over him, ruining his chance at becoming valedictorian at Wallaby's and being celebrated with more after the defeat of the Felines of Fear leaving him in the shadows, since then, Master Baby has vowed revenge on him and wants to take away everything and everyone he loves from him and also kill him. This quest for revenge gets him to the point of obsessive as it is stated by Hunter in "High School Reunion" that he has an evil monologue to get revenge on him every night and he also claims that he will stop at nothing to get it. In "Departure" when it gets to the final battle between him and Bedtime Bear, he goes on the brink of insanity trying to kill him and get his revenge, making sure that nothing gets in his way, sending out Hunter and Banana to not only defeat but kill all of his friends, save for Milo who is then brainwashed, however, his plan for revenge eventually fails and as a result of losing, he becomes mentally unstable and tells Bedtime Bear that he and him are not done being rivals yet and that he will pay his dues very soon as the latter walks away and goes with the stuffed animals to leave Sydney. Milo Watson Master Baby and Milo are enemies. Milo does not like Master Baby due to the fact he hates Bedtime Bear and wants revenge on him and because Master Baby, along with Hunter and Banana keep popping up once in a while in Stuffedgomery to get vengeance, Milo decides to invade Sydney to see what his plans are all about in "Detective Watson". In "Milo v Master Baby", he does exactly that and is about to escape before he finds himself face-to-face with fighting Master Baby and his two minions, he tries to hold them off before Master Baby is able to defeat him and he handcuffs him and puts him in a bird cage and hops in his camper van and soon brainwashing him into becoming one of his loyal minions and saying that it is a game changer for Bedtime Bear as he has succeeded in hypnotizing one of his friends as his plan for revenge was put into action at the right time. In "From Sydney to Stuffedgomery", the two seem to be on good terms due to the fact Milo has been brainwashed by him in the previous episode, enjoying each other's time in the camper van and even helping each other out along with Hunter and Banana to take the stuffed animals to Sydney to get his revenge once and for all. In "Arrival", Milo makes sure that none of the stuffed animals escape as Master Baby looks to begin his revenge and frees them when he is ready and in "Departure", Milo helps Master Baby in his plan for revenge fighting off Tito and Antonio with Hunter and Banana making sure that they don't get to Master Baby as he would be currently fighting Bedtime Bear, but in the midst of Master Baby's final battle with Bedtime Bear, he states that he doesn't really care for Milo and is only using him as his minion in his plan for revenge and that after he succeeds, he'll throw him off a cliff, killing him in the process as he will have already helped him out. But as Milo is about to kill Tito and Antonio, they remind him of his old life and Milo becomes de-brainwashed as a result and helps Tito, Antonio and the rest of the stuffed animals defeat Hunter and Banana as well as kicking down Master Baby long enough for Bedtime Bear to knock him down with a powerslam to get the victory, much to the latter's horror seeing that the brainwashing spell had worn off. After his defeat and inadvertently becoming mentally unstable as a result of his loss, after telling Bedtime Bear that their rivalry is far from over and that he will pay his dues, he states to the other stuffed animals that they won't get away with this in which Milo tells Master Baby that they already did, making him angrier. Trivia *He likes heavy metal, as seen in "High School Reunion" and "Arrival", and often tells Hunter to put in a mixtape whenever he gets ready to get his revenge, which the latter is annoyed by as he claims he hears it too many times. *Due to still having the physical appearance of a baby because of his whole family looking young and freezing himself in ice for hundreds of years, he still shares some traits of a typical toddler, such as sucking on his left thumb when he is thinking. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists